Past Catches Up
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Second part of my Horatio/Roxanne series. Things start to get more interesting when Horatio discovers who Roxanne has been in contact with and how they are connected to each other.
1. Past Catches Up Part 1

** Past Catches Up**

_"You're phone is going off. Do you want me to answer it," asked Horatio. "No. Just hand it to me. I'll answer it," said Roxanne._

_So Horatio got out of the water and grabbed Roxanne's phone. He looked down at the id and saw a very familiar name. He walked over to Roxanne and handed her phone to her._

_"Hello," said Roxanne._

_"Hey. I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but I called Stetler and messed with him," said Speed._

_"Why did you do that for," asked Roxanne._

_"He was at Horatio's place, probably trying to snoop around and find something about you. I had to do something to stop him," said Speed._

_"Well, next time try thinking of something else," said Roxanne._

_"I will. So, how are things between you and Horatio going," asked Speed._

_"They're going pretty good. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne. She had a feeling Horatio looked at the id and saw who had called._

_"Okay. Talk to you later," said Speed as he hung up._

_"That was Speed, wasn't it," asked Horatio._

_"Yes. It was Speed. He's been watching Stetler for some time now," said Roxanne._

_"Why has he been watching Stetler," asked Horatio._

_"That whole incident with Speed's gun wasn't an accident. Speed did clean his gun that day. He thinks someone tampered with it before you and him went to the jewelry store. Speed wasn't really with you that day. It was someone who was paid to look like you. He's been hiding al these years to find out who wanted him dead. We thought it was Stetler, but we're still not sure," said Roxanne._

_"How did you meet Speed," asked Horatio. He was confused about what was going on._

_"A few years ago I was approached by some men. They said they needed my help on something, and they thought I was best for the job," said Roxanne._

_"What kind of job," asked Horatio._

_"An undercover job. They needed someone to get on the inside of a gang who they thought were smuggling guns out of Florida to Brazil," said Roxanne as she looked up at Horatio._

_"Brazil? Mala Noches," asked Horatio._

"Yes. The Mala Noches. I was asked if I would go undercover for them. I told them yes. They didn't tell me how long I would be undercover. I guess as long as it took to find out what Riaz was up to. We were close to finding out when you and Eric showed up. When the both of you showed up we thought it better that I didn't blow my cover so they took me off the case. The man that was in the red car that got away when you were brought back to Brazil, that was Sanchez. One of Antonio's cousins. The man you shot in the head. He was Sanchez younger brother," said Roxanne.

"And you knew all this time? You lied to me about Sanchez when I asked you did you know who Sanchez was talking to. You said you didn't know who he was talking to, but you did know. How come you didn't tell me," asked Horatio.

"I was trying to protect you. Sanchez was after me because he was beginning to suspect that I was the mole in the gang. If Sanchez had seen you he would know it was you that killed his brother and cousin and then he would go after you too. I didn't want that. I didn't want you to get hurt," said Roxanne.

"You still could have told me. And what about Speed? Where does he come into all of this," asked Horatio.

"After I was taken off the Mala Noche case I was put on another case. They just told me someone who was suppose to die was trying to find out who wanted them dead. That's how I ran into Speed. He told me everything that happened, and I agreed I would help him if he agreed to help keep me safe from Sanchez since I knew he was still alive and probably trying to find me," said Roxanne. "So, you've known all this long, but didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me Speed was alive," asked Horatio. "I made a promise to Speed that I wouldn't tell you or the others. He said he would do it when the time was right and when he was ready to tell you," said Roxanne.

Horatio didn't know what to say at first. He was still trying to process everything Roxanne had told him. A friend he thought was dead all these years was actually alive. He didn't know how to feel about that. He knew he should be mad at both Speed and Roxanne for telling him, but he understood why they didn't tell them.

"Where was Speed when he called you just now," asked Horatio. "He was following Stetler. Stetler was at your place, probably snooping around. Speed called him and messed with him," said Roxanne. "Can I call him back? I want to hear his voice," said Horatio. "Sure," said Roxanne as she handed her phone back to Horatio.

"Speed here," said Speed.

"Speed? Is that really you," asked Horatio in shock.

"Horatio? Yeah, it's me. How are you doing," asked Speed.

"I'm doing okay I guess. It's strange to hear your voice, but it's good to," said Horatio.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I've been hiding all this time. I just had to do some things," said Speed.

"Yeah, I know. Roxanne told me everything. How about we meet up somewhere and talk," asked Horatio.

"Okay. How about my old place since nobody is living there," said Speed.

"Sounds good to me. When did you want to meet there," asked Horatio.

"About half an hour," said Speed.

"Okay. See you in half an hour," said Horatio as he hung up.

"Are you mad at me," asked Roxanne worriedly.

"No. Not really. I can understand why you didn't tell me. You were trying to protect Speed and yourself too," said Horatio.

"Yes. I was trying to protect everyone. I was trying to do what I could. I just wanted everything to be over with and start a new life. I guess I can't do that just yet. I still have to help Speed find out who wanted him dead," said Horatio.

"Do the two of you really suspect Rick of wanting Speed dead," asked Horatio.

"We did at first, but now we don't. We do know it's someone on the inside. We do know that for sure," said Roxanne.

"I want to help you two. Please let me help you and Speed," said Horatio.

"Okay. We'll let you help us. Let's go so we can meet Speed at his old place," said Roxanne.

So, they got everything packed into the hummer and left for Speed's place.

Thirty minutes later they arrive at Speed's place.

"I haven't been here in such a long time. It feels weird to be here now," said Horatio.

"I'm sure it does feel weird, but you'll get use to it. Come on. I'm sure Speed is waiting for us inside," said Roxanne.

So, Horatio and Roxanne went inside. When they got inside they headed up stairs.

"Hey H. It's been a long time," said Speed as he came into view.

Horatio was speechless at seeing Speed at first. It took him a few minutes to get over the initial shock.

"Speed. I'm so glad you're alive. All these years I blamed myself for what happened," said Horatio as he tried not to cry.

"I know. I've been watching you and the others over the years. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it was the only way," said Speed.

"I understand completely. Roxanne told me you know someone on the inside wanted you dead, but you're not sure who it is," said Horatio.

"Yeah. At first we thought it was Stetler, but I have come to the conclusion it isn't him. I'm thinking it's someone higher up," said Speed.

"Like the Chief maybe," asked Horatio.

"No. I don't think it's him. I'm thinking more on the lines of judges," said Speed.

"Judge Ratner. I know he has it out for me ever since I found out he killed that girl. He was going to let someone else take the fall for him," said Horatio.

"Yeah, but we can't prove that he's involved. I know he's involved somehow, but I just don't know how he is," said Speed.

"I want to help you figure it out," said Horatio.

"I knew I could count on you. By the way, did you notice me in the lab the other day," asked Speed with a smirk.

"I thought I saw you, but then I thought I was just seeing things. You were really there," said Horatio.

"Yup. I was really there. I was doing some snooping of my own. I think I might know who else is involved," said Speed.

"Who," asked Horatio curiously.

"Kurt Rossi. He had a lot of stuff on you and the others," said Speed.

"I know. Calleigh and Eric retrieved all that stuff from his place," said Horatio.

"He was going to use it against all of you. He tried to get Stetler to get in on it, but Stetler said he wouldn't do it. He told Rossi that at one point he may have wanted in on it, but that was a long time ago," said Speed.

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught by Eric or Calleigh when you were at the lab," asked Horatio.

"I took my chances on that. I had to. I got the disks that Eric and Calleigh got from Rossi's place. I looked to see what was on there and let me tell you, it isn't pretty," said Speed.

"So, Rossi and Ratner became partners to take down me and the lab," said Horatio.

"Yeah, they figured if they sent the information that was on those disks for everybody to see, that nobody would trust you or the others," said Speed.

"What kind of information is on those disks," asked Horatio with curiosity.

"Information about your personal lives," said Speed.

"Our personal lives? You mean like our childhoods and everything," asked Horatio.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. He has a whole lot of stuff on you then he does the others when it comes to personal life," said Speed.

"Who all has seen that information," asked Horatio. He really didn't want to ask that question, but knew he couldn't avoid it either.

"Only Roxanne and myself have seen it," said Speed.

Horatio looked up at Roxanne in shock.

"You've seen what was on those disks about me," asked Horatio in disbelief.

"Yes. I have seen them. It doesn't change how I feel about you. You're still the same person to me no matter what your past was like. Like I said before, we all have something from the past we want to hide from others. I'm no different. I have a past I'm not proud of either, but it's made who I am today," said Roxanne.

"Same here. I didn't have such a great past either, but I've learned and grown from it though, just like everybody else does in their life," said Speed.

"Do you think the others would look at me differently if they knew of my past," asked Horatio.

"No. They'll look at you the same as they always have. You're a great person Horatio, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. You're who you are. That's all that should matter, nothing else," said Roxanne.

"I guess you're right. The next thing we need to think about is telling everyone else you're alive. I know they're going to be shocked, but they need to know," said Horatio looking at Speed.

"I know, and I've thought about it over and over again in my head. I think we should do it on a weekend. Have everyone come over here and tell them," said Speed.

"Okay. I'll make plans on doing that. I'll see when everyone is off together on a weekend and we'll go from there," said Horatio.


	2. Past Catches Up Part 2

** Past Catches Up**

** Part 2**

Meanwhile Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan were trying to figure out who they could get to spy on Stetler.

"Do you think Yelina would help us," asked Ryan.

"Probably since she hates Stetler. I'm sure she would love to get back at him for hitting her," said Calleigh.

"Hey guys. What's up," asked Frank as he walked up to Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan.

"Nothing much. We were just talking about Stetler," said Calleigh.

"What about him," asked Frank.

"He was here looking for Horatio. We think he may be trying to find something against me or Roxanne. We can't let that happen," said Calleigh.

"That guy has some nerve to keep going after Horatio, and now to go after Roxanne as well. How do you plan on stopping him from going after Horatio and Roxanne," asked Frank.

"Well, we thought about asking Yelina if she would be willing to help us keep an eye on Stetler and see where he goes," said Calleigh.

"That sounds like a great idea. I can give Yelina a call if you want me to," said Frank.

"Would you please," asked Calleigh.

"Sure thing," said Frank as he dialed Yelina's number.

"Yelina Salas," said Yelina.

"Hey Yelina. It's Frank. Listen. I need you to come down to the lab for a little while. We have situation on our hands," said Frank.

"We as in who," asked Yelina.

"Eric, Ryan, and Calleigh need your help with something," said Frank.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can," said Yelina.

"Okay. Great. See you when you get here," said Frank as he hung up.

"I take it she's coming," said Ryan.

"Yeah. This should be interesting. I can't wait for Yelina to get here. I know she'll help you guys out," said Frank.

"Yeah. I sure hope so. We need all the help we can get," said Eric.

"What about Tyler? He could help us. He could put bugs in Stetler's vehicle and everything," said Ryan.

"Brilliant idea Ryan. You go get Tyler while we wait for Yelina," said Calleigh.

So, Ryan headed to the A/V lab in search of Tyler.

Across town where Roxanne, Horatio, and Speed were, they decided that Horatio would tell the others about going to Speed's old place one weekend to talk about things, and that's where they would tell them about Speed being alive.

"I hope this works. I don't want anything to go wrong," said Speed.

"Everything will work out, as long as we are care about how we go about doing this," said Horatio.

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing Calleigh and Eric after all these years, and meeting Ryan too," said Speed.

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous too. Do you know how bad I just want to call them and tell them you're alive? Really bad, but I know I can't. Don't worry. Everything will work out in time," said Horatio.

"He's right. As long as we're careful about how we go about this, we'll be okay. And I'm sure Calleigh and Eric will be shocked at first. But once that initial shock is over they'll be happy to see you again," said Roxanne reassuringly.

"I just don't want them to be mad at me for hiding all these years," said Speed with a sigh.

"They won't be mad at you. Trust me. I'm not mad at you for hiding all these years. You had a good reason for hiding. They'll come to see that too," said Horatio.

"You're right. Thanks for the pep talk. It helped," said Speed with a smile.

"Anytime. You'd do the same for me if I were in your place," said Horatio.

"Hey Tyler. Would you come here for a minute," asked Ryan.

"Why? Does Horatio want me to spy on someone else," asked Tyler sarcastically.

"Actually, no. We want you to spy on someone," said Ryan.

"Who is 'we'," asked Tyler suspiciously.

"Me, Eric, Calleigh, and Frank," said Ryan.

"Okay. I'm game," said Tyler as he followed Ryan back to the others.

"So, I hear you want me to spy on someone. Who is it," asked Tyler.

"We want you to spy on Stetler. He's snooping around trying to find something against Horatio and maybe even Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Anything else you need me to do," asked Tyler.

"Yeah. We need you to bug his car and his office if you can," said Eric.

"Sure I can. You just need to distract him for a few minutes for me to do so," said Tyler.

"No problems there. Now, we just need to wait for Yelina to get here and ask her to join our little army," said Frank with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this too much," said Ryan.

"Of course I am. Stetler needs to pay for snooping on Horatio and Roxanne," said Frank.

A few minutes later Yelina arrived and joined the others.

"Okay. What do you need my help on," asked Yelina.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to spy on Stetler for us," said Calleigh.

"What for," asked Yelina.

"He's snooping around in Horatio's and Roxanne's business. He needs to be stopped," said Eric.

"Sure. I'm willing to spy on him. Horatio and Roxanne don't need to worry about Stetler spying on them. They deserve to be happy," said Yelina.

"Great! Now, to put a plan into action," said Ryan.

Meanwhile, Stetler was getting aggravated by the fact that he couldn't find Speed anywhere.

"When I find him I'm going to hurt him so bad," thought Stetler. He still couldn't believe that Speed was alive.

"I thought he died a few years back. How is it that he's alive," thought Stetler to himself as he made his way back to IAB.

As he made his way back to IAB Stetler pulled out his phone, hit redial, and waited for someone to answer.

Roxanne was about to say something when Speed's phone went off. He looked down at the id and laughed.

"What is it," asked Horatio.

"It looks like Stetler got smart and decided to call me back," said Speed.

"Answer it," said Roxanne.

"Speed," said Speed as he answered his phone.

"How is it that you're alive? I thought you died years ago," said Stetler.

"Do you really want to know why I'm alive," asked Speed.

"Yes," said Stetler.

"Okay. Come to my old place. I'll tell you everything when you get here," said Speed.

"Okay. Does anyone else know you're alive," asked Stetler.

"Yes. Horatio and Roxanne know. They're here. I'll talk to you when you get here," said Speed.

"See you in a few minutes," said Stetler as he hung up.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to let Stetler know you're alive," asked Horatio.

"I know you don't like the guy, but I'm sure it was the right thing to do," said Speed.


	3. Past Catches Up Part 3

** Past Catches Up**

** Part 3**

_Roxanne was about to say something when Speed's phone went off. He looked down at the id and laughed._

_"What is it," asked Horatio._

_"It looks like Stetler got smart and decided to call me back," said Speed._

_"Answer it," said Roxanne._

_"Speed," said Speed as he answered his phone._

_"How is it that you're alive? I thought you died years ago," said Stetler._

_"Do you really want to know why I'm alive," asked Speed._

_"Yes," said Stetler._

_"Okay. Come to my old place. I'll tell you everything when you get here," said Speed._

_"Okay. Does anyone else know you're alive," asked Stetler._

_"Yes. Horatio and Roxanne know. They're here. I'll talk to you when you get here," said Speed._

_"See you in a few minutes," said Stetler as he hung up._

_"Are you sure it was the right thing to let Stetler know you're alive," asked Horatio._

_"I know you don't like the guy, but I'm sure it was the right thing to do," said Speed._

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Horatio walked to the door and answered it.

"Stetler. Come on in," said Horatio as he moved aside.

"Thanks. I still can't believe Speed is alive," said Stetler.

"Well, you better believe it," said Speed as he walked up to Stetler.

"Oh, wow. I'm not seeing things. How are you alive," asked Stetler in shock.

So, Speed told Stetler everything that happened.

"You two were undercover," asked Stetler.

"Yes. I was undercover for feds to help them figure out what Antonio Riaz was up to. When Horatio and Eric came to Brazil and killed Antonio, the feds took me off the case. I ran into Speed and he told me he needed my help with trying to figure out who wanted him dead. We suspected you at first because we knew you didn't like Horatio," said Roxanne.

"I would never do something like that," said Stetler.

"We know that now. We think Judge Ratner and Kurt Rossi are behind this, but we don't know how," said Speed.

"How come you think Rossi is behind this," asked Stetler.

"He had disks with information about everybody in the lab, including you. He was going to use it against us. He was going to send out the information to everyone in Miami and make them not trust us anymore," said Horatio.

"What kind of stuff did he have on us," asked Stetler.

"Stuff about our personal lives," said Horatio.

"I knew that guy was bad news, but I didn't think he was that bad," said Stetler.

"Well, he is and we have to find a way to stop him. First, we have to tell the others that Speed is alive," said Horatio.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," asked Stetler.

"I'm sure. The more people we have the better our chances will be at finding out what Rossi and Ratner have planned," said Horatio.

"When are you going to tell the others," asked Stetler.

"I'm going to find a weekend where we're all not working and have them come here and tell them," said Horatio.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll help any way I can," said Stetler.

"We appreciate it. We need all the help we can get," said Roxanne.

"I still can't believe you were undercover," said Stetler in disbelief.

"Well, you better get use to it," said Roxanne with a smile.

"I will. Anyways, I better get back to work before they become suspicious. I'll talk to you later," said Stetler.

"Talk to you later," said Roxanne as she, Horatio, and Speed watch him leave.

"I should be going too. I need to check up on the team. I'll keep in touch," said Horatio.

"Okay. You do that. Do you mind dropping me off at Calleigh's place," asked Roxanne.

"Sure. I think I can do that," said Horatio.

"Okay," said Roxanne as she and Horatio left Speed's old place.

After Horatio dropped Roxanne off at Calleigh's place he headed back to the lab.

"Hey Horatio. What are you doing here," asked Calleigh.

"I had some things I needed to get, and I thought I would check up on all of you," said Horatio.

"Okay. It's kind of slow here as you can tell. Nothing too exciting going on," said Calleigh.

"That's good. I have a favor to ask all of you," said Horatio.

"Okay. What is it," asked Ryan.

"I want all of you to come to Speed's old place one weekend we're not working," said Horatio.

"Why do you want us to come there," asked Eric.

"Roxanne and I have something we need to tell all of you," said Horatio.

"Okay. We'll be there. We don't have to work next weekend," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," said Horatio as he walked off.

"That was weird. What do you think they want to tell us," asked Ryan.

"I don't know. I want to know why he wants us to go to Speed's old place. It doesn't make any sense," said Eric.

"I guess we'll find out next weekend," said Calleigh.

"I guess so," said Eric.

"Hopefully it's some good news," said Ryan.

"I hope so," said Calleigh.

"Do you think those two are finally together," asked Ryan.

"It's kind of obvious that they are," said Eric.

"Anyways, we'll see in due time," said Calleigh as she walked back to the ballistics lab.


	4. Past Catches Up Part 4

** Past Catches Up**

** Part 4**

Soon the weekend came and Roxanne and Speed were nervous.

"Will you stop pacing the floor. You're going to put a hole in it," said Horatio.

"We can't help it. We're nervous. What if they hate us for hiding this secret from them," asked Roxanne.

"I'm sure they'll understand why you two did what you did," said Horatio.

"I don't think Eric is going to be too happy knowing I was undercover with the Mala Noches," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, Calleigh and Eric aren't going to be too thrilled when they see that I'm alive. They're going to be pissed to know that I was alive this whole time and I didn't tell them," said Speed.

"You had a good reason not to tell them. You two worry too much. Everything will be okay," said Horatio reassuringly.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose their friendship over this," said Roxanne.

"You won't lose their friendship. Trust me," said Horatio.

"They should be here soon, shouldn't they," asked Speed.

"Yes. They should be getting here soon," said Horatio.

"What do you think Horatio and Roxanne are going to tell us," asked Ryan.

"I really don't know. I doubt it has to do with their relationship though," said Calleigh.

"I will agree with you there. H sounded too serious," said Eric.

"Do you think it has to do with the guy that ran into Roxanne the other day," asked Ryan.

"I don't know. It could have to do with that. We'll find out soon enough. We're here," said Calleigh as she pulled up in front of Speed's old place.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it," said Roxanne as she let everyone in.

"Yeah. Horatio sounded serious when he told us you two had something you needed to tell us," said Calleigh.

"It is serious. Why don't we sit down and get comfortable," suggested Roxanne.

So they went into the living room and sat down.

"You remember Sanchez, right," asked Roxanne.

"Yes. What about him," asked Calleigh.

"He had a cousin who was part of the Mala Noches," said Roxanne.

"Who was his cousin," asked Eric.

"Antonio Riaz," said Roxanne.

"Antonio Riaz? Are you sure," asked Eric.

"I'm very sure. I was with the Mala Noches a few years ago. I was working undercover for the feds," said Roxanne.

"You were working for the feds a few years ago," asked Calleigh.

"Yes. I was approached by a federal agent who needed someone on the inside to see what Antonio was up. They thought I would be perfect for the job because Riaz wouldn't suspect me as being undercover because I'm in a wheelchair," said Roxanne.

"So, what you're saying is the feds used you to spy on Riaz for them," asked Eric.

"Yes. I guess you could see it that way. We were close to finding out what Riaz was up to when you and Horatio came in the picture and got rid of him. The feds at first were mad, but then saw it as a good thing. They saw it as whatever Riaz had planned was now ruined. At least that's what they thought. Shortly after that they took me off the case. They said they didn't need me anymore. I tried to tell them differently, but they wouldn't listen to me. I knew about Sanchez. Riaz talked about him from time to time, but the feds didn't want to hear it," said Roxanne.

"Did Sanchez know who you were," asked Ryan.

"Not at first he didn't, but somehow he figured it out. That's why he beat me. He wanted to know who I really was and what did I know. When I wouldn't tell him, he decided to beat it out of me. If it hadn't been for all of you I would probably be dead," said Roxanne.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us," asked Calleigh.

"No. There's more. After I was taken off the Mala Noche case I ran into someone who needed my help. He wanted me to help him find out who wanted him dead. Someone was trying to get him killed. The person who needed my help is someone you know," said Roxanne.

"Who is it," asked Eric.

"Me," said a familiar voice.

Calleigh and Eric turned around and were shocked to see Speed standing there.

"Speed," asked Eric and Calleigh surprised.

"Yeah. It's me. I've been hiding all these years because I knew someone wanted me dead. I cleaned my gun after the whole dispo day thing. I made sure I cleaned my gun. Someone messed with my making it jam. The person you saw wasn't me, but someone who was paid to look like me," said Speed.

"Do you know who might want you dead," asked Eric.

"No. I first thought it was Stetler, but I was wrong. I think it might be Judge Ratner and Kurt Rossi that are behind this," said Speed.

"Why do you think it's them," asked Calleigh.

"Think about it Calleigh. Rossi had all those disks with our names on them. How does Judge Ratner come into play," asked Eric.

"He probably wants to get revenge from when we found out he was guilty of killing that girl a few years ago," said Horatio.

"So he hires Rossi to snoop on us," said Ryan.

"Yup, but we have no way of proving it so far," said Roxanne.

"How are you going to prove it," asked Ryan.

"I've been doing my own snooping around lately. I've been at the lab doing some research," said Speed.

"How have you been getting past the receptionist," asked Eric.

"I get there before she does, or I sneak in the back way," said Speed with a smirk on his face.

"You are so bad," said Eric with a laugh.

"I know I am. So, none of you are mad at me or Roxanne," asked Speed.

"No. We're not mad. It's understandable why you hid all these years," said Calleigh.

"What about me," asked Roxanne.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me or Horatio about Sanchez. You were protecting us," said Eric.

"I was trying to anyways. I didn't want either of you getting hurt," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. So, how are we going to go about getting Rossi and Ratner," asked Eric.

"I haven't totally figured that out yet. Stetler is suppose to be getting some information for us," said Speed.

"Stetler knows you're alive," asked Eric.

"Yup. I had a little fun messing with him. I know we can trust him to help us," said Speed.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed place Ratner and Rossi were talking.

"Do you think Caine suspects anything," asked Ratner.

"No. He's too hooked up with that Roxanne girl. She's all he sees when she's around. He doesn't think about anything else," said Rossi.

"Good. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want him finding out about anything," said Ratner.

"Don't worry. He won't find out about any of this, especially about that guy that ran into Roxanne. I made sure of it," said Rossi.

"You're a good man, Rossi. I knew I could count on you to get the job done. I still have my worries about her though. She knows things that I don't want anyone else to find out about. I'm sure she remembers who killed her family when she was just a kid. I don't want her saying anything to Caine. If he found out he'll be all over my ass again, and I don't want that to happen," said Ratner.

"If she does happen to remember and tell Caine, I'll have her taken care of. And if I have to, I'll have him taken care of also," said Rossi.


End file.
